In cased and cemented wells, before oil and gas can be produced, the wellbore must be perforated to provide connectivity between the formation and the wellbore. Connectivity between the formation and the wellbore is necessary to produce hydrocarbons at the well. The more efficient the connectivity, the more likely it will be for hydrocarbons to move from the formation to the wellbore. In wells that are to be hydraulically fractured, the efficiency of connectivity can be significantly improved by ensuring that the plane enclosing the perforation tunnels, defined as fracture initiation plane, is properly aligned with the in-situ stress orientation of the formation.